Loving the Inner Eye
by DreamUpAFantasy
Summary: Sybill is a young, confused young woman, and tells the story of her life right up until the birth of Harry Potter, leaving out nothing that tells of why she is what she is.


**Prologue**

She walked through the great doors that led into the inside of the castle of a school known as Hogwarts. Looking around, she noticed something was wrong. The other students were staring... like they'd seen the most random thing in the entire world. Sybill raised her hand to the top of her head, wondering if the commotion was all about her hair having somehow gone wrong. Her hair was perfect, and she was dumbfounded. Could it be, perhaps, that for the first time in Sybill's entire life, that people were looking at her so intently because she was beautiful, instead of a source of entertainment? Sybill smiled and continued walking into the castle, where a tall wizard stopped her.

"Young lady, you were supposed to change into your school robes before you arrived" the wizard told her. Sybill looked down, and was embarassed at what she saw. Blue covered her legs... she'd forgotten to change out of her jeans and t-shirt. She laughed gingerly and politly asked the wizard where the washrooms were, and then ran for dear life to get her robes and then to the washroom. The washroom was cold, so unlike the warmth of the home she shared with her mother and aunt. The floors were grey stone, filled with slime from too many feet and too much water. Sybill sighed and walked into one of the stalls made from wood that was painted rather untastefully, forest green. Pulling off her tight jeans, Sybill fell right onto the toilet, leaving a nice ring of a bruise on her backside. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Sybill thought of how her mother had warned her not to wear vaccum tight clothing unless absolutely necessary, like when on a date.

"There is always one," Said a voice in a rather snarky tone, "common you, hurry up, the Headmaster is waiting to start the feast." Sybill apologized, though not sorry at all and exited the stall, making sure her robe wasn't messed up beyond belief. Passing the mirror, Sybill patted her blonde knotted hair, which was surprisingly still in good order. Through the mirror, she saw the snarky voice that had come to collect her, and she was smitten, but knew that getting sorted was far more important then telling him her name, and so they went. With many laughs from the other first years, Sybill joined the group of children awaiting entrance to the hall where food and sorting awaited them.

Once all was said and done, Sybill found herself at the very front of the Ravenclaw table with meat, meat and more meat in front of her, and as a vegetarian, this was not a welcome sight. A mental note was made that moment in the mind of that one young Ravenclaw, not to ever come for dinner unless she knew for a fact, vegetables were the main dish.

**Chapter One**

'My heart raced... he was gorgeous... the beauty of his hair... the beauty of his smile... oh, the sweetest aroma which filled the air around his beautiful, handsome, awesome body. Thoughts plagued my head in thick, dangerous globules. I flung myself around, a giggle? From where? Were my ears decieving me? My mind was boggled, my eyes, far more then just boggled. I ran, giving up my search for his presence. He laughed as I tripped. I can't believe myself. The one time I'd seen him, finally free from the girls that hung off his arms, and I tripped right over the couch, planting my face into the blue cushion and leaving an imprint from the impact.' I wrote on the first day of my first year at Hogwarts. My diary was a small book, with purple leather on the inside, and white velvet on the outside that I'd never been able to keep clean. I couldn't believe that I'd made such a fool of myself right in front of the man I fully intended to spend the rest of my life with... even if he didn't know my name. Stalking? No, I wasn't stalking him... _following_ maybe, but not stalking. I could never stalk him... he's far too aware of my presence... he can feel me, like the skin on his back; the rain of the storm. I remember the laughs I heard as I signed my Diary entry. Stupidly, I made no move to find out what the laughing was all about. I honestly didn't care, whallowing in my own sorrows was more important to me then the lives of others. Well... except his... but how was I supposed to know that'd happen? I'm no seer!!!

Morning came too fast, for those in Ravenclaw tower. Once the day had begun, everyone started to get dressed cooly and calmly. Everything was calm, until people started going downstairs. Laughing begun once more, but this time I couldn't ignore them. I descended the stairs in my robes, unable to see what was going on through the crowd. Being a small first year of course, I could easily squeeze my way through the crowd, and that's what I did, though I soon wish I hadn't. There, on the beautiful grey carpet in the centre of the Ravenclaw common room, was an eisle with a poster on it, and on that poster, was the constant replay of my tripping over the couch the night before. I looked around at my fellow Ravenclaw's, and found they were all pointing at me, laughing hideous laughs. Tears welled in my eyes, but how could you let those who make fun of you know they've hurt you? Bolting for the door, I never saw his foot. The laughs grew even louder and I scrambled to my feet.

"It's not funny!" I screamed, the curtains in the room all closing, leaving the room dark and spooky.

"Ooo!!! Sybill's angry!" laughed Greg, the man I'd thought so beautiful, so perfect in every way. I whirled around to him

"You call yourself a prefect, but you're nothing but... but... but a monster!" I screamed, chocking on my own anger. I ran for the halls of Hogwarts, with absolutly no destination. Soon I reached a hallway that was long and spirally, almost like a stair well, only without the staircase. I stopped and gazed at the tapestry in front of me, shocked. On the tapestry was a woman, with long blonde hair and long purple robes with millions of shalls. She was looking into a crystal ball, with a black dog inside the ball. I cocked my head to read the writing on the sides on the tapestry, but they were latin and I couldn't read latin. I made a mental note, just then, to get myself a book on latin translations. I heard a bunch of shuffling from the hall, which I guessed signified the beginning of breakfast.

The Ravenclaw table was far from warm. The Hufflepuffs glared at me, and the Gryffindor's pointed and whispered. I put my head on the table, pushing my plate away from myself because I wasn't hungry. Thinking of the moment, the only reason why I stayed in the hall that morning was to recieve my schedule, but the schedule took forever to arrive. Potions was first that day, somehow. Even though I would be quite a while early, I left for potions as soon as I got my schedule, and quite surprisingly, nobody tripped me on my way out.

Forty minutes passed before I found the potions room, and unfortunatly, this meant that I was ten minutes late. My professor freaked and I landed the first detention of the year. Suitable, almost, for the biggest loser in the school.

I don't remember the rest of that day, nor much of the rest of my years at Hogwarts, besides the fact that I usually hid behind my books and later found out what was written on the sides of the tapestry in the hall I accidentally stumbled upon.

I was in my sixth year when I finally found the book I was looking for, turns out for the past six years I'd been looking in the wrong section, which isn't entirely unlike me. I found the book '_Latin for Students_' by some Italian author, in the restricted section and took the book almost immediatly into the spirally hallway which I'd found out led to the Astronomy tower. The words on the tapestry read '_Strength of the inner eye, only found through strength of she who sees what no one else does. Divignation; be warned. Seers fall hard._' This made sense, since I'd read about Divignation one night when I stumbled accross an old book about the subject. Divignation was the art of prediction, practise of channelling the inner eye. One question though, had been left unanswered. What did the black dog mean? And the symbols around the text, which I had only just realized weren't part of the Latin inscriptions. Then it dawned on me; if this tapestry had the name of it's maker on it, then perhaps I could find out more about Divignation and the tapestry. I searched for days; between classes and all through the night. I slept maybe 6 hours for an entire week. The next week I slept seven, right through an entire day of classes. My marks slipped, but my inner joy reached for the sky. I had found my niche, where I belonged. This Divignation interested me beyond belief. With all the work that I did at night, when I wasn't supposed to be outside the Ravenclaw tower, I worked in the dark, allowing my eyesight to plument, leaving me practically blind for distances. The summer that followed my sixth year I got these awful magnefying glasses that made me look like a beatle... and then my mother decided to "share the family" with me.

"Turns out, Sybill, you come from a long generation of Seers and we believe you're the next seer in the bloodline!" Well, whoop-de-doo. That explains my love of the inner eye.


End file.
